In order to clear a pool of free flowing debris, a person typically uses a pool skimmer which consists of a net attached to the end of a long pole. The person holds the pole of the pool skimmer and drags the net across the surface of the water in the pool in order to attempt to collect any debris that may be floating in the pool. Disadvantageously, however, a significant amount of time and energy must be expended by the person in order to clear the pool of free flowing debris.